


The Other Woman

by VanillaMostly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry isn't completely blind. [short drabble-ish]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't resist!  
> don't own.

Gendry may be pretty clueless when it came to how women’s heads worked, but he wasn’t blind. More than once he had caught Long Jeyne staring at him when there was no reason to, and the times Willow kept seating him and her sister together, that girl’s innocent smile did nothing to fool Gendry. Lem and the guys noticed about as quickly as Gendry did. “Lucky bastard, not bad,” they would say, wiggling their brows whenever Jeyne walked by.

The rational part of Gendry knew this was to be expected. Jeyne was around his age, no more than a year or two younger, and a nice girl. She had gone through her fair share of shit - a dead mother, dead father, dead aunt, and Gendry didn’t even want to imagine what else the damn lions did when they looted the inn - but she still carried on, tough and hardened, acting a mother to all the children and her little sister. She wasn’t like the annoying sort of women either, finding excuses to touch Gendry on the arm or toss their hair this way and that in his presence. No, Jeyne was sensible and refreshingly blunt in her manners. With her brown braid and thin face, if the lighting was dim her eyes sometimes looked grey, not brown...

Jeyne was sweet and Jeyne was good, but Gendry always kept his distance.


End file.
